


Evil Future Time Babies

by ageless_aislynn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Snowells, Snowellsweeks2016, reversefrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of season 1 goes a little bit differently. For <a href="http://supercavanatic.tumblr.com/post/145219540380/snowwells-week-2016-prompt-list">Snowells Week 2016</a>, Day 3, prompt: Evil all along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Future Time Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently **really** like rewriting this scene from the first season finale because this is my second time to do so, lol! ;) 
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! This also has a home at [LJ](http://signed-aislynn.livejournal.com/47097.html) and [Tumblr](http://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/146297304510/fic-evil-future-time-babies-caitlinharrison). ;) ♥

Cisco straightened as Dr. Wells -- no, make that Eobard Thawne in his Dr. Wells skinsuit -- came to a stop before him.

"Thank you, Cisco," he said and actually managed to sound sincere. Of course, dude had been lying about who he was for at least _fifteen freakin' years_ so faking sincerity had to be the least of his tricks.

He opened his mouth with the intention to say some variation of _And don't come back,_ when the other man glanced up and added, "Babe? You ready to go?"

 _Did he just--? He did_ not _just call me_ \-- "Babe?" he squeaked. "Look, man, I would've drawn the line at cheesy terms of endearment even _when_ I thought you were an arrogant but still basically nice guy so--"

His comm squealed in his ear with panicked shouts and the sound of a loud but brief scuffle.

"I wasn't talking to you," Eobard said with a grin.

A few moments later, Caitlin strolled in, white mist trailing at her feet and encircling her hands.

"Caitlin?" Joe exclaimed. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing for you to worry about in a few more minutes, Detective," she said breezily and something about her voice made his gun waver briefly from covering the Reverse Flash to covering her.

She flicked her fingers dismissively and Joe yelled as the weapon shattered in his hand like it had been made of cheap glass. Ice formed around his feet and Cisco's at the same time, effectively shackling them both in place.

"Caitlin?" Cisco asked, a world of questions in the single word. Then his mouth dropped as her hair abruptly went white, washing in a wave down from the crown of her head, and her warm brown eyes bled to a pale gray, making her look blind.

"Not Caitlin anymore," she said and her tone became decisively icy -- he tried not to think it that way in his head but it was truly the only appropriate word. "Not since the night of the Particle Accelerator, even though I didn't realize it at the time. Not since Dr. Wells found me freezing alive and helped me to understand my new metahuman abilities, helped me to find a way to pass for human again. Not since he told me who he really is and what he's trying to do."

"You knew who he was all this time?" Joe demanded. "Why didn't you--? Mmph!"

Ice suddenly formed across his mouth, muffling the rest of his words.

"Don't worry, Detective, you won't get frostbite. Well, probably not, anyway," she said with a smirk.

"Darling," Eobard interrupted, a proud twinkle in his eye, "as much as we all love a good villain monologue, we probably should..." He gave a flutter of his fingers towards the pulsating wormhole.

"True," she said, walking to his side and going on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Barry will try to stop us if he can."

"Indeed." Eobard gestured at the time sphere. "Looks like you'll have to sit on my lap. Couldn't exactly explain why I wanted a two-seater."

"Oh, that's no problem," she purred, linking her arm through his as they crossed to the sphere. He climbed in and she draped herself across him.

Before the door cycled closed, she looked at Cisco. "I know how you like to do the naming yourself, but Eo helped me come up with my own. You can call me Killer Frost."

She blew him a kiss, then the door slid shut and the sphere rose up. In seconds, it zipped into the wormhole and was gone.

"Oh my _God_ ," Cisco said, stunned to the core. "That... that actually is a pretty good name."

Barry suddenly sailed through the wormhole, calling, "Thawne, you-- Oh man, I missed him?"

Joe made an urgent noise and Barry gave a start, looking at the ice across his mouth and that also pinning his and Cisco's feet down. He quickly extricated them both.

"What happened?" Barry asked. "How did Thawne do this?"

"Wasn't him," Joe said, speaking with difficulty as he rubbed his mouth.

"Barry, I have to tell you something really shocking," Cisco said. "Like 'Luke, I am your father,' kind of shocking. Though that line is really a misquote because Vader never calls him by his name. But anyway."

He gripped Barry by the shoulder as if to steady him for the mind-blowing news. "Caitlin has been boinking Dr. Wells. Maybe even in the lab, while you and I were in another room. I'm not sure about that part, but you should know it _is_ a possibility."

Joe spluttered incoherently for a moment. " _That's_ what stood out to you the most?" he asked, incredulously. "For God's sake, Cisco!"

"Also," Cisco went on, "Caitlin is actually a meta named Killer Frost and she's been in on everything with Thawne. And now she left with him, probably to go make evil, future, time babies. Though neither one of them actually admitted that, it's just an educated guess by the way they were looking at each other like the super-suits were going to be _hitting the ground_ as soon as they landed that time sphere, if you're picking up what I'm laying down, a'ight?"

Barry's mouth opened and closed a few times, then he hooked a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the wormhole. "I'm just going to run back in there and come out again," he said, "'cause I'm pretty sure I'm in the wrong timeline."

"Take me with you," Joe said in a tone that was probably only half-mock pleading.

"Evil future time babies," Cisco muttered to himself. "Yep."

The wormhole closed with a loud _shhhhloop_ as if in agreement.


End file.
